Come and Mend Your Broken Hearts Here
by FangirlingTooHard
Summary: ... Or break them further. Small collection of poems.
1. Masquerade

**Short pieces of poetry and random drabble-y bits and bobs.**

**This one is about Reyna**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO Belong to the Rick Riordan. He is the only person (besides us) to get a 'the' before his name**

* * *

Masquerade

Behind the flawless girl façade

Is a broken little child

As she lives behind her queen charade,

She longs to roam free and wild

She hides herself each day

And releases her tears by night

Cracked like a porcelain doll

Covered by a new coat of paint

She is not fixed,

Just hidden

Living behind a Masquerade

* * *

**Constructive Criticism! You can also suggest ideas in the Reviews below!**

**I like pie!**


	2. Broken Under the Stars

This is about Percy and Annabeth thinking about Bob.

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO... Or HoO... But it's nice to think we do...**

* * *

Broken Under the Stars

Every time I wish on a falling star

I think of you,

And I cry, but not too loud,

Because I'm supposed to be strong

And nightmares are enough to remember you by,

For both of us.

She cries too

I hear her in the dark sometimes,

She's broken under the stars

But I don't say anything,

Because she wants to stay strong.

So together we cry alone

Wishing on falling stars.

* * *

**Beautiful! Beautiful! *Claps Loudly*** How was that? Constructive Criticism please?

**Also, suggest ideas in the reviews!**


	3. Darkened Light

**I don't even know what I was thinking here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. She doesn't own PJO *points to MP* So Rick Riordan doesn't own PJO... Oh wait... He does.**

* * *

Darkened Light

Do you ever feel

Like you're living the color black?

The sun shines on you

But there is only darkness

Your only company

The shadows

and

Night

Do you ever feel

Like someone took away your light...

No...

Didn't take it...

Just darkened it

Do you ever feel

Like you're living under

A blackened sun?

Do you ever feel

Like the day is lost,

There is only night?

Do you ever feel

Like someone took ink

and darkened out your light?

* * *

**Part 2 Coming soon...**

**This one is kinda hard to interperet, but it's about Nico...**

**CoNsTrUcTiVe CrItIcIsM**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	4. Inner Rainbow

**This is Part II of Darkened Light**

**Disclaimer: I WON'T SAY IT!** SM, just say it... **FINE I WILL FALL TO PEER PRESSURE. We don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Inner Rainbow

They say

Everyone wants happiness

Nobody wants pain

But you can't make a rainbow

Without a little rain

When your light

Has been darkened out

Remember we are here for you

We all have an

Inner Rainbow

Some of us just forget

To let those colors shine bright

When your light

Has been darkened out

Just let your colors shine

Let your

Inner Rainbow

Out

* * *

**And that is part II. I still don't quite see how this applies to Nico... But... It's supposed to...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**and...**

**SUGGEST IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS!**


	5. I'm A Hero

This one's about Silena Beauregard.

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO... Yet...  
**

* * *

I'm a hero

I'm a traitor

Blood stains on my fingers that I can't get out

I'm a beauty

I'm a monster

Even saving someone's life leaves me with so much doubt

I'm a lover

I'm a killer

Every smile I want but I know I shouldn't need

I am dying

I am smiling

In the end it was heaven with too much time to bleed

I'm a daughter

I'm a friend

I'm a sister

I'm the end.

* * *

***SHOCKED OPEN MOUTH FACE* You went there! YOU BROUGHT BACK FEELS THAT I THOUGHT I HAD OVERCOME... But nope. Thanks, MP, thanks...**

**Anyways... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**And...**

**Suggest IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS**


	6. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Inspiration... Nico... FEELSSSSSSS... Nico, you inflict so much pain onto what's left of me. You broke everything inside of meesies!**

**Disclaimer: I am not named Annabeth Chase, so I don't own Percy Jackson. And yeah, yeah, PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Mirror

Mirror

On the Wall

Who is the most broken

Of us all?

I am,

Me

The glass has shattered

I feel it

It digs into my skin

I bleed

The mirror is a representation

Of me

And now

It is broken

Just like

Me

My secrets are not secret

My love cannot love me back

I am left to tend

To my heart

Broken

By

Me

* * *

**Why do I do this to myself? **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND SUGGEST IDEAS!**


	7. Once One Leaves

Random Nico poem, implying Bianca.

**Disclaimer: Soon, my children. SOON, WE WILL OWN PJO, but now... We must wait. For when Rick Riordan is murdered by vengeful fangirls, we will SEIZE CONTROL!**

* * *

Once one leaves

You question all the rest

Who can you trust?

Who will be next?

Once one dies

You cry too long

What is right?

What would be wrong?

Once one breaks your heart

You can't heal again

Why can I break?

Why can't I bend?

Left alone in a hopeless place

Ghosts drifting by

But I recognize their face

Smoky wisps are all that remain

I used to love you so much

But then I felt pain.

* * *

**That was heartbreakingly beautiful, MP. Thank you. *STARTS CRYING REALLY HARD***

**Con *sob* struc *sob* tive *sob***

**Crit *sob* i *sob* cism *sob***

AKA, Constructive Criticism... And suggest ideas in the review. If you do, you get a shout out. Like, duh...


	8. Tears Fall, Words Fade

**We got this review from this guest... It was very funny... And it made me think "We are doing a good job at this, don't you think MP? We made somebody cry!" ~SM the Feels Murderer. **

**It's about Reyna... I hope you people can see what I meant to be seen...**

**Disclaimer: Not yet... Not yet, but one day... ONE DAY WE WILL OWN PJO... But now it belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Tears Fall, Words Fade  


Tears fall

They stain the paper,

Fade the words

Tears fall

They remind me

Of someone special

Tears fall

Memories are all that's left

Even they fade with time

Tears fall

They all left me

Nobody is reliable

Tears fall

Nobody is reliable

Except me

And I am destined

To fade

Tears fall

Because I see

There is nothing left

For

Me

* * *

**And that was about Reyna, because you know... Jason and Percy, they didn't stay.**

**Constructive Criticism! And Suggest Ideas in the review... If you want...**

**PS. Guest, we doooooooooooooo have a Caleo story! In a Bottle...**


	9. Parasite

Octavian. Because for some reason I feel bad for him.

**Disclaimer: Hi. If we owned PJO, there would be POV's from Nico and Reyna. So yeah, Rick Riordan probably owns it. :(**

* * *

The rage coils deep inside of me

It's a parasite that keeps growing

I can't help it

It's just in my nature

And you just rip it up into a frenzy

It tears its way out of my mouth

I'm screaming

I'm a madman and a tyrant

Words coil around the crowd and whisper

The rage takes them all

I can't fight this

What am I doing?

Who will be dead by the end?

* * *

**Hmmm... Hmmmmmm... HMMMMMMMMMMM... I like it, but I don't like Octavian.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Suggest Ideas in the Reviews!**


	10. Would Anybody Remember Me?

**WOOO! Two updates in one day? I know, crazy... But that's what we are!**

**I don't even know anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know anymore. The only thing that is certain is that the Blood Of Olympus will come out on October 7, 2014 and my name will not be on it.**

* * *

Would Anybody Remember Me?

Sometimes,

I wonder...

If I said goodbye,

Would anybody remember me?

If I was gone...

Would I still be alive,

In the minds and hearts

Of others?

With everybody caught up

In their own little world

Of romance

I wonder

Is there anyone

For me?

Or am I left

With nothing but a broken heart?

* * *

**Broken heart... Now who could that be?**

**GuEsS dOwN iN tHe ReViEwS**

**And maybe some constructive criticism too? Because I don't really like this one...**


	11. Like Two Trees

**GUYS! LISTEN TO ME! imnotgoodwithusernames1234 has been the most amaze-za-zing reviewer eversies! That person (not gender specific pronouns, ha) has reviewed, as (like and as are interchangeable), every chapter.**

**WITHOUT COMMENTARY: imnotgoodwithusernames1234 has been the most amaze-za-zing reviewer eversies! That person has reviewed, as, every chapter!**

**Nico. More inspiration. Trees.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PJO...**

* * *

Like Two Trees

Like two trees

Planted next to each other

They grow closer

And closer

And

Closer

Until they touch

And they become one

Growing up together

Attached

Their branches winding upwards

Entwining with each other

Nothing can break them apart

Like two trees

Planted next to each other

Percy and Annabeth are attached

And Nico can only move on

Because they are connected

At the bottom

And entwined

At the top

* * *

**Also, to the people who guessed in the review, it was either Reyna or Nico.**

**The end.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEWSIES!**


	12. Everything Makes Me Think of You

**WE HAVE A CALEO REQUEST FROM SOME GUEST PERSON! HERE IT IS...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO ... OJP nwo t'nod eW. Rick Riordan does ... seod nadroiR kciR**

**FYI:**

_Italics = Calypso_

Underline = Leo

_Both = Both_

* * *

_**Everything Makes Me Think of You**_

_I can see the sun_

_The moon_

_The stars_

_And everything_

_Makes me think_

_Of you_

I can hear shouts

Birds

Clangs

And everything

Makes me think

Of you

_I feel water from the fountain_

_The leather of my tools_

_The heat of fire_

_And everything_

_Makes me think_

_Of you_

I smell cinnamon

And cider

And stew

And everything

Makes me think

Of you

_I feel your hands_

_Covering mine_

I feel your hair

Tickling me

_I feel your lips_

_Touching mine_

_And everything_

_Makes me think_

_Of you_

* * *

**Hi. The last one about the lips one... It is weird...**

**AND, I HOPE YOU CONSIDER THIS POEM HAPPIER THAN THE OTHERS...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEASSSSS**


	13. Out of Place, Out of Time

**Another poem... And it's not just about Nico! It's about Nico ****_AND _****Hazel!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO, it would not be a #1 New York Times Best seller...  
**

* * *

Out of Place, Out of Time

Children of Hades

Have it tough

Ripped out of time

And forced into a new world,

How out of place the must feel

How out of time.

They must learn

To live in a different way

With wars raging within

Old memories resurfacing,

How out of place they must feel

How out of time.

Children of Hades

Must feel very

Out of place

And

Out of time

* * *

**Yeah... Out of place and out of time... Children of Hades...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS**


	14. To Ashes

**I think we got a Leo request like Pre-Calypso.**

**Leo. This kid, seriously... This is like the dark part of him.**

**Disclaimer: We couldn't own PJO even if we tried.**

* * *

To Ashes

Gifted with fire?

Or am I cursed?

Inside a warehouse

My mother burned

To ashes, to ashes.

Under words of peace

New Rome burned

To ashes, to ashes.

With burning embers

And flames in my palm

I run

And memories burn

To ashes, to ashes

To the people outside,

I am happy

But on the inside

There is nothing but a charred soul

And I await the day

Someone can see,

And brush the blackened dust

Off of me.

* * *

**Things really spiralled out of control at the end...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEW... If you want, you know... Because it's your choice... (Purposefully being awkward)**


	15. The Sun Will Still Rise

**Some Nico bits and bobs..?**

**Disclaimer: We own PJO! *LIE DETECTOR GOES OFF*... Not so much... Rick Riordan owns it.**

* * *

The Sun Will Still Rise

Close your eyes,

Go to sleep

And tomorrow,

The pain will leave.

The sun will still rise

On a new day,

Remember it's the beginning

Remember you're here to stay.

Maybe it hurts

Maybe it breaks you,

But tomorrow

Begins something new.

They say never go to sleep

With traces of anger left behind,

But that is hard

With a flaw like mine.

* * *

**I don't know what happened here... Word vomit I guess...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEW**

**Don't you like that I made it rhyme? It was about time... (Tee Hee)**


	16. Lifeline

**Ick. I don't like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Psshhh... We ****_totally _****own PJO... Yeah... No... Rick Riordan does...**

* * *

Lifeline

With powers any hero dreams of,

Strength and compassion,

And a new found title,

It's hard to remember

Your life is tied

To something

So fragile.

Fragile like a new sprout,

A wilting flower.

Your life could simply slip away

At the snap of a finger,

At the spark of a flame.

The red thread that could...

_Snap!_

At any time.

A lifeline.

Something to hold on to,

When darker times come.

And you're strong

If you can wear your lifeline

On the outside.

But just remember,

Life is only precious

Because it ends.

* * *

**Things just got real... Dark...**

**Again, I don't like this. MP hasn't really told me anything... But MP hasn't really read it... But you awesome peoples should tell me...**

**What.**

**You.**

**THOUGHT!**

**In the reviews...**


	17. Trust

**Yup. Another Nico poem... Kind of...**

**Disclaimer: This strange obsession with PJO and HoO is completely and utterly Rick Riordan's fault.**

* * *

Trust

Sky,

With your ever changing colors

It's hard to tell

Where your loyalties lie.

Moon,

With your waxing and waning,

It's hard to tell

If you want to belong.

Stars,

With your constellations changing,

It's hard to tell

What's permanent and what's not.

Trees

With your falling leaves,

It's hard to tell

How you truly feel.

Fire,

Burning things away,

It's hard to tell

If you want to stay.

Wind,

With your meandering directions,

It's hard to tell

If your words are true.

Trust,

Do you trust me?

Will you...

Believe me when I say I'm with you?

See that I want to belong?

Help me see what's permanent?

Understand how I feel?

Know that I'm here to stay?

Accept my words as true?

Or is the Son of Hades

Deemed untrustworthy

By you?

* * *

**I, SM, have a problem with making things spiral out of control...**

**Constructive Criticism and IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS!**


	18. A Pretty Face

This is another one of MP's Poems! 

**Yay! SM liked talking in third person past tense!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned every book series we ever liked, we would be veeeerrrrryyyyyy rich... And not have to use a FanFiction website...**

* * *

A Pretty Face

A pretty face

That's all I am.

I trick and I lie and I steal

That's all I do.

I've saved us

I guess that's true.

But it was all my voice and my face.

I'm not brave,

I'm not strong.

The others all can fight

They shelter me.

And then they are brought down,

While I still stand untouched.

Guilt is crueller than any pain.

Then on this quest,

I have no point.

You can't deceive the earth

And neither can I.

It's hopeless for me,

I'm dead weight you're dragging along.

Useless.

Useless..

Useless...

All smiles and laughs,

A charming voice,

A love so deep,

A pretty face,

That's all I am.

* * *

That was MP's poem about Piper! **SM thought it was amazin****g****!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS IN THE REVEIWSSSSSSS**


	19. Frozen Memories

Poem about Hazel. **She FINALLY wrote another poem!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO, we probably wouldn't be in school...**

* * *

Frozen Memories

The cold earth chuckles

Frozen water fills my veins

Every day the sun rises,

But I can't feel its warmth.

I've been betrayed too many times,

So what's the point anymore?

The past is filled with memories,

But the future is black and dark.

When my eyes close I see the warmth,

And when I awake I am drowning again.

* * *

How was that?

**AMAZING, but you kinda wrote it in mah notebook...**

Constructive Criticism and IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS!


	20. Life Stealer

**Poem about how the demigods feel (or don't feel) when they kill monsters.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, HoO or Rick Riordan. The last owns the first two...**

* * *

Life Stealer

Every time I raise my shield,

Nock an arrow,

Swing my sword,

I am taking a life.

Every time my dagger flies,

My spear stabs

My hammer smashes,

I am taking a life.

These lives,

Though they tried to kill me,

Take my life,

In the end,

I am the victor.

But isn't it their instinct

To kill?

Do I want to be victorious?

Because if I keep going on like this,

All I will ever be,

Is a life stealer.

* * *

** Inspired by Leo thinking he was the only demigod weak enough to not kill a monster and Percy was regretting killing monsters in Tartarus, their home.**

**Constructive Criticism and Ideas in the Reviews!**


	21. Fractured

**Yay... ****_Another _****one of ****_these _****poems. I hope you people aren't bored of these...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, I mean, there are TWO of us and only one person who owns PJO...**

* * *

Fractured

Hairline cracks,

Practically invisible,

Unless you take a closer look.

It all started with one death.

The first crack,

And now,

A web of fractures

Weaves across the skin,

That was once so clean and innocent.

A map of his hardships.

Soon,

The cracks will widen,

What's left will become weak.

There will be a day,

Where one mistake,

Will be the downfall

Of our hero.

Broken he will be,

But for now,

He is only

Fractured.

* * *

**Can you guess... Another Nico poem. I'm pretty sure you people are bored of these... But they come in abundance... Because... FEELS!**

**CoNstRUctiVE CritiCISM and idEAS IN the revIEWS!**


	22. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Also, imnotgoodwithusernames1234 asked how we did this... Well, we don't write poems together, so we get a lot of random inspiration separately and compile it together! We know your question was probably rhetorical but... Yeah...**

**Percy and Annabeth falling poem..?**

**Disclaimer: We are not evil enough to shove Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus... So Rick Riordan probs owns PJO and HoO...**

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

Falling down,

Falling down.

Spiraling further into a world of madness.

Plunging deeper,

Plunging deeper.

This new world has no escape.

Give in,

Give up.

We're down with no way back.

Falling down,

Falling down.

Down the rabbit hole.

Please let this be a dream.

* * *

**There may be a part II, so be aware!**

**cONSTRUCTIVE cRITICISM and IdEaS iN tHe ReViEwS!**


	23. Through the Looking Glass

**Part II of Down the Rabbit Hole... This one makes less sense but it's the rest of the seven + Nico watching Percy and Annabeth fall and being helpless...**

**Disclaimer: We don't really own PJO (or Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass for that matter), only in our dreams do we own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

Through the Looking Glass

His hand lets go,

Together they fall.

There's nothing we can do.

Holding each other close,

Falling into Tartarus.

There's nothing we can do.

It's like looking

Through a looking glass.

We can see everything,

But the glass holds us back.

There's nothing we can do

Except watch them plummet

While we stand idly by.

Watching,

Through the looking glass.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know. That's not what "Through the Looking Glass" was written to mean... But... I like it.**

**C**o_n_**s**t_r_**u**c_t_**i**v_e_ **C**r_i_**t**i_c_**i**s_m_ **a**n_d_ **I**d_e_**a**_s_ _i_**n** t_h_**e** R_e_**v**i_e_**w**s_!_


	24. Revoltingly Human

Another poem. This one's about the gods. Somebody requested this. I have no idea who, but glitter popcorn to you. It's a good idea.

**Disclaimer: We were told we could own PJO when pigs fly... SOMEBODY GENETICALLY ALTER PIGS SO THEY CAN FLY PLEASE! You better watch out Rick Riordan...**

* * *

Revoltingly Human

The weight of the world's hopes

Just crushes out your soul

And you see the parts of you

That were supposed to be kept hidden.

For a while, you're ashamed

But when you're ruler

No one dares to point it out.

It's so easy

To stay that way

To embrace it and live with it

All the greed

Jealousy

Anger

Love

Living out the same stories

Again and again and again

When you're a god

It's so easy

To be revoltingly human.

* * *

**Really MP? This is your poem, I thought you would like to do the end note... Oh well...  
**

_**Constructive Criticism and IDEAS in THE reviews!**_


	25. No One

**WOW! IT'S BEEN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME (imagine a really long, oval shaped clock).**

**WELL, SINCE WE'RE BACK, IT'S TIME FOR A REYNA POEM**

**DiScLaImEr: We really don't own the rights to PJO or HoO. Buuuuuuuuuut... We do own a physical copy of PJO and HoO! (This joke is getting old)**

* * *

No One

Everyone says

The Queen has no one.

Everyone says

They all left her.

Everyone says

She will be lost to loneliness.

She will be lost,

And will not come back.

But what they don't know is.

She may have no one,

But she doesn't _need _anyone.

She is a hero

Who can fight her battles

A hero who won't be lost.

A hero who can

Stand

By

Her

Self.

* * *

**Ahhh... It's good to be back with inspiration!**

**C**_o_n**s**_t_r**u**_c_t**i**_v_e** C**_r_i**t**_i_c**i**_s_m


End file.
